Autumn of Mists
by angelspeaks
Summary: Draco is banished from the Malfoy Manor by his father because of his failure to obey Lord Voldemort's orders. When he returns to Hogwarts for his seventh year, he meets the mysterious Alex Scimgeour, whom he instantly falls for and yearns to be with.
1. Banished and Stranded

Chapter 1- Banished and Stranded

"LUCIUS, NO!!" Narcissa Malfoy screamed from across the room, as her husband violently pulled their only son out of the great Malfoy Mansion, under the hard rain and lightening.

"YOU ARE AN EMBARASSMENT TO THIS FAMILY," Lucius yelled, as he watched his son on his knees, begging for his forgiveness. Seeing Draco the way he was gave Lucius a high feeling of superiority though it would not quench his rage towards his only son.

"Father, please you must listen-" Draco begged while kneeling down on the rough surface of the driveway.

"NO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS DRACO," Lucius violently interrupted, "YOU ARE AN EMBARASSMENT TO ME AND TO THIS FAMILY. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE EVER AGAIN."

With that said Lucius turned his back and dragged his weeping wife off of the floor and back into the manor. At that very moment, Draco was homeless. He thrown out of the very place where he once felt safe, superior to the outside world, now he has become part of the world he has always looked at as inferior to himself. As he slowly got up, he could hear the devastated screams of his mother. She called out to him but every time she did, Lucius would hit her. Draco ran to the nearest French window and saw the horrid scene taking place.

Lucius had corned Narcissa and continuously kept hitting her. Draco began to punch the glass of the window hoping to break it, to get to his mother's aid, but the pane of glass was bewitched to be soundproof and shatterproof. When banging on the window proved to be useless, Draco ran to the door and took out his wand. Just as he was about to recite a spell, he heard his mother yelling for him to stop.

"DRACO, NO," Narcissa yelled, "DON'T DO IT!! JUST LEAVE, RUN!!"

Draco stood frozen facing towards the door. Once he was brought back to the center of reality, Draco's legs began to work. Next thing Draco knew he was running away from the place he had once considered a home. Not knowing where to go, Draco continued to run until his legs collapsed, falling down on the rigid pavement.

Without a minute lost, a double Decker bus came into view. Next thing Draco knew, a scrawny man had just introduced him as Stan Shunpike of the Knight Bus.

"What whereabouts are you headed to mate?" Stan asked, as he stood next to the driver.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"You heard that Ern?" Stan asked, turning to the driver, "the Leaky Cauldron that's in London."

The bus zoomed in between muggle cars and other types of muggle transportation as Draco held on for dear life. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in less time than Draco had expected.

As Draco entered the pub, the employees were just getting ready to close up.

"Sorry, the bars closed."

"No, I'm here for a room," Draco retorted furiously. He walked up to the reception area and booked a room for himself using the galleons that he had left. Draco purchased a few things to eat before he headed for his room.

For once Draco had nothing to complain about how filthy the room is because it was just at that moment when he realized that he had taken advantage of the things that he had.

"Look at the shithole you got yourself into," Draco blamed himself as he examined every inch of the room. He dusted off the bed, before he laid himself on it. He ate the Danish pastries he purchased downstairs before he allowed himself to sleep.

----------DREAM----------

Streaks of beautiful brown hair flew in front of Draco, allowing him to smell the most calming and enticing scent he has ever smelled. A soft voice hung into the air, calling out for Draco. The warmth of a beautiful girl lay upon Draco's bare chest, as he allowed the softness of her lips to lay upon his. The kiss made Draco wild inside. He managed to prevent it from showing. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as her hands made their way down from his chest. All of a sudden, she broke apart from him. The faultless sunlight shadowed the very image of the girl and just as her face came into perfect view…

----------END OF DREAM----------

"Damn it," Draco whispered as he was awoken by the passing train, "Just too damn perfect."

Draco stood up and cleaned up to start the day. After he was done changing, someone began to knock at the door. Draco slowly made his way to the door, thinking of who could possibly be knocking at his door. He placed his hand on the knob and slowly began to turn it. After he opened it he saw his extremely abused mother.

"Mother?" Draco relieved his mother of the things she carried along with her, and placed them at the nearest table, "how did you know I was here?"

"A mother's instinct," Narcissa replied, sitting down on the unkempt bed.

"Mother, what the hell did he do to you?" Draco said. He brought his hands up to his mother's face examining the big pruple bruises on different multiple parts of his mother's face and arms.

"You don't need to worry, Draco."

"HOW CAN I NOT?! LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU!!"

"Draco, please calm down I don't have enough time," Narcissa said, calming her son down, "What I've brought to you are your school things and enough food for you to last till the beginning of the school year. Your father he-"

"Has officially banned me out of the Manor," Draco interrupted finishing off his mother's sentence.

"Darling, don't worry I'm doing my best to ask him to reconsider."

"No, don't do that," Draco paused, "I think that it's about time I left the nest anyways."

After a few minutes of talking, Narcissa left her in the Leaky Cauldron and returned to her husband, who was asleep at the Malfoy Manor.

As for Draco, he took a stroll outside of the Leaky Cauldron then around the block, hoping to pass the time. He constantly kept going over what he had dreamt the night before. The warmth of the beautiful girl laying on top of him still lingered in his now clothed chest. He can still imagine the softness of her lips pressed against hers. At that moment, Draco yearned for her company, whoever she is, he longed to find her.

"Draco?" A voice called from behind him.

Draco turned to face the person who had called his name. before he could get a better view, the person who had called him ran to him and wrapped their arms around him.

"Pansy?"

"Hello, Draco," Pansy Parkinson greeted him, "What are you doing all the way out here in icky London?"

"It's long story," Draco replied, avoiding eye contact, but at the same time returning the kind gesture.

"What are you doing out here c'mon let's get you inside," Pansy said, leading Draco back to the Leaky Cauldron, "Let's go in here."

From there, they went up to Draco's room and that's when all control was finally lost.

As they closed the door behind them, Pansy pinned Draco against the wall and began to unbutton his white long sleeved polo, while Draco dug under Pansy skirt, held onto her thighs and lifted her. He carried her to his bed and laid on top of her while she now began to unzip his jeans. Their lips connected and they were pulled into a very hot kiss. From that point on any form of clothing was lost; they were soon bare under the covers, wrapped in each others touch.

"I couldn't wait until we could do this again," Draco whispered, as Pansy guided him inside of her.

"Well, now we got what we both want," Pansy replied, as Draco began to thrust himself inside of her. Pansy groaned at the new sensation crawling up her spine, which pleased Draco, motivating him to exert more energy. Pansy groan grew louder as the Draco thrusted harder; soon he was at full force.

Draco fell beside Pansy as he used the last of his energy.

"That was even more perfect than our previous ones," Pansy sighed, as she began to feel sore.

"Yeah."

Draco relaxed his nerves as Pansy climbed on top of him. He held onto her female curves as she positioned herself on top of him, and began to guide him back into her.

"Oh yes."


	2. Signs of Trouble

Chapter 2- Signs of Trouble

A week after his mother's visit, Draco was making his way through the King's Cross station, with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.

"Draco, wait up," Crabbe raspy voice called out.

"Hurry up you miserable thundering oafs," Draco bellowed, "if you don't move your fat arses we would miss the god- forsaken train."

Draco continued to furiously push his cart as they went through platform 9 ¾ .

"Draco, wait!!"

Draco looked back amusingly, staring at his two goons having a hard time catching up to him. His joy soon came to an abrupt end when his cart came into contact with another.

"Hey, watch it," a soft voice called out. The girl Draco ran into began to shift their bags before it had the chance to fall. She had long, brown hair with a dashing green pair of eyes. Her nose was just as prominent as her cheeks, she had a perfectly toned physique and a well- matching height, which was just an inch shorter than Draco's.

"Why don't you just watch where you're going," the girl ordered.

"Well, I wouldn't have run in to you, if you hadn't parked your arse in the middle of the hallway."

The girl was shocked by Draco's reply, and was instantly angered.

"How dare you talk to me that way!!"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," Draco retorted with a high pitched voice, as his two goons arrived behind him.

The girl was almost ready to clock Draco but something had caused her to change her mind. She simply glared evilly at Draco and left.

As the girl left, Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh where they stood. Draco gave a slight giggle but that was all.

"How dare she go around talking to people like that," Draco snarled, "bet you she's another one of those smart ass mudbloods."

"Hi I'm sorry, can I stay here? Everywhere else is full."

"Oh sure."

"I'm Alexandria Scrimgeour, but I prefer you guys call me Alex, with an 'I'."

"Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron, with an 'o'."

All of them giggled to the joke purposely made.

"Ginny Weasley, I'm his sister."

"Harry Potter," Harry paused, "Wait, you're the daughter of the new Ministry of Magic."

"No," Alex began, "I'm his grand daughter, his only grand daughter. Hold on, hold on…"

Alex began, but couldn't continue in shock. She quickly pulled herself together and acted as if everything was going the way it is.

"You're the Harry Potter," Alex said, to the boy sitting in front of her, "you're the one they've all talked about. You're the champion four years ago?"

The boy sitting across her put his head down on terms of embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Alex began, "I didn't mean to put anything by it."

"No, don't worry about it."

"So Alex, what year are you?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Seventh."

"Excellent, just like Ron, Hermione and Harry," Ginny replied in a happy tone.

"Hermione?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Oh, she's my girlfriend," Ron responded, "she'll be here in a moment, she just stepped out to settle some Head girl issues."

"She's head girl?" Alex asked, stunned, "Wow, that's excellent. It's a very prestigious position is it not?

"Very," Ron said, in a groan.

In that moment, the door to their compartment slid open. Hermione Granger made her way next to Ron, without noticing Alex.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione apologized, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Alex Scrimgeour."

"Scrimgeour? Are you the minister's daughter?"

Everyone in the compartment had instantly fallen silent. None of them had the impression that Alex was somehow related to the minister, until Hermione had brought up the question.

Alex gave out a small giggle, "No."

Ron, Ginny and Harry, who were holding their breaths, gave out an undetectable sigh.

"I'm his grand daughter."

Harry, Ron and Ginny were embarrassed. How were they supposed to know who she was?

Harry examined her as she sat across him. How was he supposed to know who she was? She didn't exert so much of a small hint of who she was related to.

The compartment door opened revealing a blond boy and two pleasantly plumped boys standing right behind him.

"Well, well lookie what we have here boys," the blond boy growled, "its mudblood Granger and her peasant boyfriend."

Hermione held Ron back from going after Draco. Rage surged began to surge through all of them as Draco continued to taunt them.

"Malfoy, why don't you just turn around and walk away," Harry commanded.

"And what makes you think I would obey you Potter?" Draco hissed, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Because he'll send your ass flying out of this train," Alex snarled, confronting Draco.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco asked, furiously.

"I'm on to school," Alex impatiently responded.

"You're attending Hogwarts."

"And I'm assuming you are too?"

"Well, it should be pretty obvious by now," Draco emphasized, "since I've been made Head Boy."

"WHAT?!" Ginny and Hermione yelled, stunned.

"That's right," Draco answered, "I'm the new Head Boy. Now there's no reason for me to not give you a fine punishment for speaking against proper authority."

"What?! That's just mental, we didn't do anything," Ginny complained.

"You're abusing you're power," Alex argued, while Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh. She turned her attention to them and said, "Shut it, tart face."

At an instant, the two goons stopped, not in obedience but in impatience. They were about to take steps closer towards Alex, until Harry stood in front of her and as Draco stopped them.

"Relax boys," Draco orded, "You'll get your chance with this new mudblood. Unless Potter, you would want to save her get a one way ticket to the grave."

"Mudblood?" Alex repeated in confusion, "I hope you're not talking to me?"

"Look Malfoy, why don't you just step off?"

"Whatever, Potter," Draco began, "I'll be seeing you in the field."

Draco glared one last time at both Harry and Alex, before he turned around and left. Crabbe and Goyle followed like obedient dogs as their master trailed off to the Slytherin compartment.

As they entered the Slytherin compartment, Draco took his seat next to Pansy Parkinson.

"Where have you been?" Pansy asked, as she placed her hand on Draco's thigh, caressing it.

"I was out," Draco replied coldly. He began to rethink what had just happened. Apparently, something about his confrontation with Alex and Harry had caused him to think.

----------FLASHBACK----------

"Mudblood?" Alex repeated in confusion, "I hope you're not talking to me?"

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

'What the hell did she mean by that?' Draco thought to himself, 'Isn't she as much of a mudblood than Granger?'

Draco sat in the compartment alone with Pansy while Crabbe and Goyle went next door. Since then, Draco's body intertwined with Pansy's as they undressed each other and as Draco thrusted into Pansy.

"You make me so hard," Draco whispered, as he kept thrusting into her.

Just minutes before the train came to a stop, Draco and Pansy ended their revelry and began to dress.

"Well, thank-you for that," Draco complimented, "Its just what I needed to get my mind cleared."

"No problem," Pansy replied, "I'm happy to be of service."

After the train stopped at its destination, all students were gathered and were brought to the Great Hall, where the sorting ceremony took place. The first years were sorted into their houses before Alex was sorted into a house.

"Now, that all first years are settled in," Professor McGonagall explained, "We have one last student to sort out. From Beauxbatons Academy, please welcome Alexandria Scrimgeour."

Students from all the houses clapped and were all in wonder of the new student. Alex walked in her new Hogwarts robes and sat on the stool while the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Scrimgeour?" Draco whispered, just so only Pansy could hear him.

"Yes, rumor has it, she's the grand daughter of the minister."

"Impossible," Draco stated evilly, but at the same time dead- right scared, "She has no resemblance to the minister whatsoever."

"Hmmm….Gryffindor!!!"

As the announcement was made, everyone in Gryffindor cheered and greeted Alex as she made her way to the Gryffindor table.


End file.
